


Purple *호우

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: 繁體權順榮x李知勳18+++
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	Purple *호우

**Author's Note:**

> 繁體  
> 權順榮x李知勳  
> 18+++

Purple

李知勳喜歡權順榮這件事，大概就只有當事人是不知情，就連被隊內稱為最遲鈍的崔韓率也知道了，唯獨權順榮一人傻呼呼的以為李知勳喜歡崔勝澈。

李知勳很無奈啊，誰不知道尹淨漢早已和崔勝澈在一起了呢，怎麼還會覺得自己是喜歡他啊⋯對於這樣的權順榮，他無話可說，但偏偏就是喜歡他夠傻夠可愛。

權順榮喜歡李知勳這件事，大概全公司的人就連社長也知道了吧，可惜自稱情商很高的李知勳卻沒有絲毫察覺到，還一直以為他在偷偷暗戀公司裏某個女練習生。

按道理說，他倆是互相喜歡，只是傻得要命，都不知道對方是喜歡自己呢。

尹淨漢看著自家倆個可愛的弟弟，實在是看不下去，然後就創了一個新的群組，除了權順榮和李知勳之外的十個也就被拉進群組裏了。

［啥時候才看清對方啊]

Coups’s 淨漢 : 他倆 我真看不下去

Coups’s 淨漢 : 我們就幫幫他們吧⋯

Jun輝 : 要怎麼幫！

你刷哥 : 說實話 他倆還是真傻吧 都快一年了

Wonwoo : 權順榮都以為李知勳喜歡勝澈哥一年了

Coups’s 淨漢 : ⋯⋯他⋯我也不好說話了

Boo : 我跟你們說 順榮哥才是我們隊裏最遲鈍的人吧？不然怎麼會以為知勳哥喜歡勝澈哥啊⋯

8 : 他這不叫遲鈍了吧？叫蠢

忙內 : 明浩哥突破盲點了 回歸正題 怎麼幫他們啊？

Mingyu : 我覺得啊 我們不如把他們反鎖在宿舍裏 讓他們好好聊一下 促進感情嘛 可能一次生兩回熟 下個月就生孩子了

JeongHan’s 勝澈 : 腦子整天在想什麼 生孩子？？？好吧 你成年了我不管你

Coups’s 淨漢 : 我們乖寶寶知勳才不會像你和圓佑一樣！

碩珉 : 我好像發現了一些不得了的事情

Wonwoo : 又關我甚麼事了！你和勝澈哥不也一樣！

忙內 : 我還小 拜托停止話題了！

Jun輝 : 那就這樣辦吧！

8 : ？？？

98Vernon : ？？？有甚麼需要幫忙的嗎？

Mingyu : 反鎖他們在宿舍嗎？

Jeonghan’s 勝澈 : 不用啦 就把電子鎖的電池拿出來不就可以了嗎？

碩珉 : 好呢！誰來做這個任務

Coups’s 淨漢 : 就把這神聖的任務交給我們碩珉弟弟吧

碩珉 : ⋯⋯

Boo : 真的會成功嗎⋯⋯？

/

按照金珉奎的提議，再加以改良，最後得出來的方案就是先預訂一間酒店房間，晚上的時候把倆人灌成半醉狀態，玩幾個小遊戲，讓倆人吐真言向對方表白，然後一行人就適時的回宿舍睡覺，等待他們明天甜甜蜜蜜的回來就可以了。

隔天晚上，李知勳和權順榮沒有絲毫的懷疑就跟著其他人去了一間酒店房間裏。夫勝寬點了炸雞和炸醬麵一起吃，又和李碩珉去了買酒，一切也準備得很完美。

吃過東西後，眾人有意無意的讓李知勳和權順榮坐在一起，也方便了待會玩遊戲，期間李知勳喝了五六杯左右就開始不行了，權順榮更是四杯就投降。

尹淨漢見狀，提議玩真心話大冒險，天意總是喜歡弄人，當酒瓶指向李知勳時所有人也瞬間安靜了。

“真心話？大冒險？”

“⋯真⋯大冒險吧。”李知勳說道，雖然頭是暈得很，但他也感覺到今天的安排似乎有點奇怪，好像每件事都刻意讓他和權順榮一起做。

“嗯⋯那你換上和權順榮一樣的衣服吧，我剛剛在你的袋子裏看到你今天也有帶那件紫色格子襯衫。”

李知勳是有點無奈，他沒想到自己帶過來的襯衫剛好就是權順榮今天穿的那件，但願賭服輸，他去了洗手間把穿衣服換上，然後坐回位置上。

權順榮看著李知勳穿著和自己一模一樣的衣服，臉頰因酒精關係而變得紅紅的，非常可愛，心臟也因此呯咚呯咚的跳動。

該死的，好喜歡⋯

又玩了好幾輪，這次終於指向權順榮。

“我選真心話吧。”

“你喜歡誰？”

突然安靜下來，權順榮有點不安的拿起酒杯，打算喝杯酒當作懲罰，卻被坐在左手邊的李碩珉按住了手，停止動作。

“哥，就遊戲而已嘛，我們這裏說完就算，絕對不會讓第十四個人知道。”李碩珉說道。

難道我要說，我喜歡的人就坐在我右邊，而且跟我穿著一樣的衣服，喝了酒整個人也軟綿綿似的，我愛死了這樣的話？

李知勳忽然站起來，說了一句”我的頭有點痛，先睡了”，然後就走到房間裏睡覺。

全圓佑看了一眼權順榮，重重的嘆了一口氣然後離開了酒店房間，金珉奎見狀便連忙跟上。崔勝澈看著還是一臉懵然的權順榮說：”其實知勳不是喜歡我，一直以來也不是，我和淨漢也一起了一年多，我真不知道你是遲鈍還是傻，這樣也看不出來⋯他⋯唉。”

話落，拉起尹淨漢便離開了。

“我們也走了，這間房間好貴，刻意預訂給你和知勳，所以不管怎樣，你也要在這住一個晚上，再見。”文俊輝說完以後就和其他成員收拾好東西也離開了。

又安靜了。

權順榮不會不明白成員們的用心良好，可是如果李知勳不是喜歡崔勝澈的話，那是喜歡誰？

難道⋯忽然腦海裏閃過李碩珉的模樣。

不會的不會的！

李知勳其實並沒有睡覺，他之所以去房間裏睡覺是因為害怕聽到權順榮說出那女生的名字，原以為自己能接受，能裝作若無其事，原來就真的只是以為而已。

權順榮輕手輕腳的走進房間，看到只有一張床便打算回到客廳睡沙發好了，誰料李知勳喊了聲”權順榮。”

温柔的很，宛如四月春風。

“啊⋯知勳你還沒睡啊⋯”

”所以你到底是喜歡誰？”李知勳問道。

李知勳背向著他，權順榮看不到他的表情，但聽他的語氣，好像是有點不開心⋯？

“我⋯”權順榮張開嘴巴卻說不出其實他喜歡的人就是李知勳。

“我喜歡你。”

“我說我喜歡你。”

話落，得不到回應的李知勳鼻子一酸，差點流眼淚，其實這是預料之中的事，但他還是感到失落，哪怕他是說當朋友會更好之類的話，也好比現在不回答。

“算了，我累了，晚安。”

拉過被子蓋上自己的頭，不一會兒，李知勳感覺到有人拉開了被子，躺在自己旁邊，然後被一隻有力的手臂圈進懷裏。

“我很高興，很高興你也喜歡我。”

“我愛你啊知勳。”權順榮輕聲的說道。

懷裏的小人兒翻身轉向權順榮，剛好就是他的鎖骨位置，沒有絲毫猶豫就直接咬上去了。

“幹嘛咬我⋯”

隨即一陣穌麻感湧上心頭，李知勳在用舌頭舔著剛才咬過的位置。

“我勸你趕快停止你這行為，你在犯罪你知道嗎？”

“哦？那請問是犯了甚麼罪？誘惑男⋯性朋友？”話落，在同樣位置用力的吸了一下，第一個草莓就這樣出現了。

“看來我們的關係還沒夠親密呢，我只是知勳尼的男性朋友而已啊，是要幹點甚麼令我們之間⋯更加親密。”

“要幹什麼？”李知勳輕輕的咬了一下權順榮的喉結，後者不禁打了一個震料。

權順榮也不甘示弱，低頭咬了一下李知勳的耳朵，然後說道：”幹你。”

沒有給李知勳反駁的機會，就用雙唇把對方的封得緊緊的，權順榮把李知勳壓在身下，他的舌頭掃過李知勳的每一顆貝齒，一條銀絲從倆人的嘴唇間流出來，最後落入李知勳的衣服裏。

李知勳推了推權順榮的胸膛示意，若不是呼吸不了，倆人才不會捨得分開。透過床頭微弱的燈光，權順榮看到李知勳因接吻而憋紅了的臉。

倆人對視了一會，李知勳忽然伸出手解開自己的衣扣。

”我難得的主動，你可要好好珍惜啊小老虎。”

映入眼簾是李知勳白花花的胸膛，加上李知勳說的話，權順榮差點沒忍住。但他還是悉心的做好前戲，以防弄傷身下的寶貝。

權順榮從床頭的櫃子裏翻出潤滑油，他終於明白為什麼說這間房間好貴，因此在這間酒店房裏，每一個抽屜都有一支潤滑油和安全套，還真是貼心。

他脫去了李知勳的運動褲和內褲，然後把潤滑油倒在自己的手指上，慢慢的探進李知勳的後穴裏。李知勳顯然很緊張，後穴也因此緊緊吸著權順榮的手指。

權順榮吻上李知勳的唇，讓他分散注意力，手指也開始動起來，三根手指以抽插模式擴張後穴，手指早還有意無意的間中刮了數下穴壁，使李知勳不禁發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

見後穴擴張得差不多，也有腸液的分泌，權順榮把手指抽出來，發生了令人羞恥的”啵”一聲。

權順榮解開自己的褲子，得到釋放的碩大打在李知勳的小腹上。

“知勳我可以進去嗎？”

李知勳紅著臉點點頭，然後轉頭刻意不看去權順榮的臉，卻被後都扳回對視。

“做愛可不能不專心的，看著你的男朋友吧。”

“甚麼男朋⋯啊！”

權順榮的碩大怎能與手指相比，李知勳感覺到後穴被完全撐開沒有一點的皺摺。

太痛了。

因為一下子的插入，李知勳不禁痛得流眼淚，權順榮一下子就慌了，想要把老二抽出卻被李知勳制止了。

“沒事⋯一會兒就好⋯”

權順榮真的完全不動，過了一會，李知勳感到適應了便讓權順榮開始動。

得到同意的權順榮開始快速的抽插起來，李知勳被這快感和痛感刺激得早已不顧形象的呻吟起來。

“嗯啊⋯順榮⋯太快了⋯啊！”

權順榮感覺插到一個未知的深處，李知勳的叫聲忽然高了一個音，眼神充滿害怕瘋狂的搖頭說不要，但權順榮知道，那就是他的g點。

他每一下都插入最深處，撞擊著那g點，李知勳被刺激得有點語無倫次，形象早已毀了，只剩下令權順榮動情的可愛模樣和誘惑著他的呻吟。

“啊順榮⋯不要了⋯不要了嗚⋯”

“知勳再等一下，快行了。”

權順榮再抽插了數下，然後全數釋放在李知勳後穴内，權順榮的小腹位置全都是李知勳的精液，從李知勳的後穴退出，還沒被吸收的精液流在床上，畫面好不淫蕩。

李知勳累得直接睡覺了，權順榮看著他累倒了的樣子寵溺的笑了笑，然後把他抱進浴室裏清洗乾淨，換上新的衣服便抱著小孩兒一齊睡覺。

隔天早上，權順榮被電話吵醒，是尹淨漢通知他們是時候退房，掛線後權順榮叫李知勳起床梳洗回宿舍，在換衫是才發現李知勳那件紫色格子襯衫有幾顆衣扣在昨晚的激烈後弄丟了。權順榮把自己的紫色格子襯衫套在李知勳身上，寬大的袖口一看就知道不是他自己原本那件，但還是沒有拒絕，穿著權順榮的衣服回了宿舍。

不合身的襯衫把脖子上的草莓顯得約隱約現的，誰一看也知道昨晚發生了甚麼事，最終倆人在其他成員的強迫下，說出了倆人在一起的消息。

Coups’s 淨漢 : 大家任務完成了 我要快點把群組刪掉！

[是否確定移除群組？]

[確定]

Fin:)


End file.
